


Oestrum

by Muverhaw



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个纯porn的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oestrum

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警！

发情期。

Shaw曾经无数次思考过为什么人类会有这种未进化完全的东西，明明是各生各色的活体，有人高傲，有人冷漠，有人放浪，最终却逃不过性欲带来的毁灭。

所幸的是她是一个Alpha，不像Omega那样发情期几乎意味着一场灾难，还有她那可怕的掌控欲，就像无论方向盘车把手还是船桨都必须掌握手中，她也庆幸自己不是平庸得还要被高一级生物俯视的Beta。

Shaw的第一次发情期在16岁生日那天，她甚至怀疑自己的生理结构是不是在逗自己，那时她正在Reese的诱拐下（已经身为雇佣兵的Reese接了份工作，用他的话说这是一次机会，Shaw的年龄明显没到法定进出酒吧的年纪，可这难不倒他们）进了一家酒吧，然后她嗅到了自己身上与平时不同的气息。

接受过特别训练的Reese也愣住了，明显也在第一时间闻到了身边Alpha不一样的味道，他皱着眉打量了Shaw好一会。

“Shaw，你是不是……”

Shaw瞪了他一眼，Reese就识相地闭了嘴。

她不需要其他人多嘴告诉她怎么做，即使她还在犹豫是要回去打针镇定剂睡过去还是随便找个人操了。她甚至看了Reese好几眼……

“Shaw，不得不提醒你一下我也是个Alpha。”

Shaw回了个白眼。

就你话多。

然后她再次嗅到了不一样的味道。发情期的Alpha总是能轻易地捕捉到身边Omega的味道，特别是一只同处于发情期的Omega，即使她给自己打了抑制剂。

她看到酒吧的角落里孤零零地坐着一个女人，怀中抱着的书显得她和周围的环境格格不入，看到Shaw朝自己走来，有点惊慌地推了推眼镜，眨了眨眼睛。

“Omega？”

女人脸上带上了被识破的慌乱，起身想跑，却被Shaw一把抓住了手腕。

Shaw上前贴近了对方，或许是因为自己的原因，女人身上已经开始散发出点点香甜的味道，Shaw的眼神在她身上流连了好几圈，最后停留在她怀中的书上。

“想研究Alpha？不应该实践比较有效？”

 

被女人扑在床上的时候Fred还是有些神情恍惚，直到对方开始亲吻自己双唇。说是亲吻有点太过温柔了，对方的犬牙刺着她软软的嘴唇，这让她有点想呼痛，可已经深入自己T恤里胡乱触碰的手又让她有点发痒。

“书上说，Alpha的信息素会随着性激素的释放而释放，这种味道会刺激使Omega大脑内信号因子激活，从而通过……”

Shaw翻了个白眼，不敢相信地抬起头看着这个还有意识去想书上内容的女人：“你能不能先闭嘴别想这些？”随后惩罚般地扯下了对方的内衣，一口咬住了她胸前的顶端，狠狠地吸吮了一口。

Fred几乎是惊叫出声的，随后就瘫软在了Shaw的怀中，双手紧张地揪着对方的衣角。

“可是你说……嗯……”Fred还想再抗争一下，可是很快被对方搓揉自己敏感点的动作打败，Alpha身上强烈的信息素使她眩晕沉醉，差点就要主动上前磨蹭Shaw的火热。

Omega甜腻的气息渐渐弥漫了整个房间，骄傲的Alpha满意地舔了舔被自己咬得发红硬挺的尖端，看着对方陷入情迷的样子，Shaw迅速脱下了Fred身上碍事的长裤。

“那你该知道面对Alpha最不需要的就是废话。”Shaw隔着底裤按住了Fred的下身，拇指青涩地在上面摩擦，却也看到了水渍随着她的按压蔓延，小宅客终于不自主地随着她的动作轻轻扭动着身子，长腿缠住了她的腰肢。

Shaw看过很多性文献，都是托Reese的福，在他第一次和自己提起初次发情期的时候，她一巴掌差点把高大的男人拍到墙上。她愿意听每一个人的发情期经历，除了Reese，脑补他在床上的一脸龙猫笑就已经够让她吃不消了。之后据说Reese找了很久自己藏在书房的小箱子里的科普资料……

所以即使她还是真正意义上的一个雏儿，也知道该怎么往下做。下身早已肿胀得发疼，Shaw发泄似的使劲顶耸了一下Fred的身下，就感觉圈在自己腰间的双腿又收紧了些。

Fred有些紧张，Shaw很清楚这点——缠在她腰上的双腿几乎要化身凶器把她勒断，她拍了拍Fred的腿根，示意对方放松，自己迅速脱了个精光。

气势汹汹的坚挺毫无遮掩地出现了眼前，小宅客深深吸了口气，Alpha的气息强势地入侵了她整个鼻腔，不留情地侵略了她的嗅觉感受器，她的传入神经，她的反射中枢……

反射中枢之后怎么来着，Fred脑海里一片混沌，还试图回想书上所说关于正常Alpha的生殖问题，可探入洞口的手指丝毫没有想给她清醒的意味，身体也终于主动地把自己交到了对方的手上。  
指尖上。

Shaw不算温柔地搓揉着Fred的胸前小核，越发硬挺的核心顶在她的掌心，痒痒的，搔得她由内到外地酥麻，便报复性地用力一捏，伴随着对方在自己颈上狠狠留下的一道抓痕，右手就已经被热液打湿。

“真逊。”Shaw暗暗念叨着，却对自己的表现满意得不行。借着刚高潮过的湿度，一指迅速滑进了对方的甬道。

阻碍。

“你不会是……” 

Shaw忽然停下了动作，抬起头看到了Fred瞬间紧皱又舒展的眉头，手指在对方体内略显慌张地勾动了一下，就突然就有了离开的意思。

Fred只感觉的身体热得快要爆炸，迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，却发现快感的源头居然有了撤退的意味，不满地紧跟了上去。她好不容易才尝到了点甜头，可这个人怎么又开始折磨她不给个解脱了呢？  
不合时宜的不知所措让Alpha觉得十分丢人，看来Reese总是和她念叨每次都被她忽略的那句话还是有点道理的。

“其实我建议你第一次应该找个经验丰富的Omega或者Beta，至少不会面对面两脸懵逼连插入都做不到。”

“Shaw……”小奶音拖长了尾音叫着自己的名字表示出迫不及待，年轻的身体即使青涩，可依然无比诱人。

Shaw舔了舔嘴唇：“你真的决定？”

没有任何Alpha能抵抗一个完整的Omega的诱惑，即使对于一个新手。宅客主动献上一个吻表示了自己的态度，轻轻地咬住Shaw的嘴唇，粉嫩的小舌在她唇瓣上转悠了两圈，被她用舌尖反勾住，缠绵。

Shaw重新调整了自己蓄势待发，小宅客还沉浸在高潮的快感之中似乎还没有意识到自己在做什么，直到被性急的Alpha狠狠地贯穿……

“Shaw！”

撕裂的疼痛让Fred在Shaw的耳畔尖叫了一声，Shaw难受得缩了缩脖子，反而被Fred的指甲紧紧地刺入后颈，满心报复地只想把自己深埋入对方的体内，低头却看到小宅客咬紧下唇睁大含泪的眼睛，宛若哀求的模样。

“疼……”

Shaw难得好心地吻了吻身下这个女人的唇，火热随着她的动作反而又深入了几分。Fred几乎想跃起，大力挣扎了几下，可Shaw把自己钉得死死的——尽管她试图用亲吻安抚自己（Shaw其实也不太懂自己为什么要这么做，她很疼，自己也很疼，这么做可能会让她们都舒服一点），可被撕裂的感觉太过清晰，也太过难耐了，她只能死死地贴在了Shaw的身上。

发情期终究是发情期，痛处没能持续太久，难捱的燥热很快又从下腹升起，袭遍了Fred的全身。

Shaw也感觉到了Fred的变化，其实她也快要受不住了——若不是从小就被训练得强大的忍耐力，此时早就已经不管不顾横冲直撞。缓慢淹没着对方的深处，Shaw终于等到了她放轻松呼出的第一口长气。

“你花时间太久了。”

Fred想起一个实验，在小白鼠的大脑的快乐中枢上接上电极，小白鼠就会不停的按动电极来刺激自己，甚至直到体力衰竭昏迷过去。她觉得现在的自己就像这只不自知的小白鼠，身体深处的快感太过可怕，甚至差些就要让她窒息，可她还是忍不住让自己和对方贴合得更紧。

房间的另一头，曾经在小宅客怀中的书此时安静地躺在了地上，书页被偶尔吹过的风刮得哗哗作响，在床上那个女人发出剧烈的喘息时终于被刮到了最后一页。  
右下角写着一个小小的“r”。


End file.
